In a wireless communication system, a wireless terminal performs wireless communication with a base station within the communication zone of the base station. The base station sets a bandwidth and a transmission power for wireless communication with the wireless terminal.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-151056 discloses bandwidth and transmission power to be transmitted from a wireless terminal to base station. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-130740 discloses a femto base station which is capable of changing the diameter of a cell.